Pokémon: Amber
by DMC360
Summary: Follow Aiden as he takes on the Battle Frontiers in Hoenn, making great Friends and Horrible Enemies along the way!
1. The Journey Begins!

**Pokémon: Amber.**

***Please Note I do not own Pokémon or its contents. Although I do have some of my OCs in here as well.**

**A 12 year old boy named Aiden from Ecruteak City; Johto was looking over the rail of the SS Anne at a Gyarados and Milotic fighting. (Aiden is my profile picture!) He had been on the ship to Littleroot Town for 3 days and the journey was near its end. But as soon as he got off, the real journey would begin. Instead of fighting gyms like the cliché trainer Aiden was going against the Frontier Brains and entering the Frontier Championship. He always wanted to be a Frontier Brain when he was younger but you have be 12 to start a Frontier Journey. Aiden started to gaze at Littleroot Town as it appeared on the horizon.**

**Aiden ran into Professor Birch's Lab and wasn't going to stop. He had to make sure to get a Treecko and not a Pikachu like some Trainer in Kanto did. Quite recently the Government of Hoenn decided to distribute Starters from all regions instead of just Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip to bring diversity into tournaments and contests. "WATCH OUT!" Professor Birch shouted. Aiden then slipped and crashed into the table that the 18 ****Poké****-balls were on. "**_I would like a T-T-TTreecko please..._**" Aiden said in a strained voice. "Ok..." the Professor said to make the moment less awkward. He handed over Treecko's ****Poké****-ball to Aiden and also the extra 5 for other Pokémon.**

**"So where are you going now?" the Professor asked. Aiden got up and replied "I'll have to train Treecko first and then catch more ****Poké****mon after that I will head to The Battle Tower to fight Salon Maiden Annabel!" Aiden said and since the Professor didn't reply, he walked away.**

**As Aiden walked through the dense forest he started to entertain the notion of catching a Pokémon. That second a wild Hoothoot appeared pecking the ground for seeds to eat. Aiden remembered loving Noctowls when he was younger so he decided he would catch the Hoothoot and evolve it. "Go Treecko!" Aiden shouted. He pulled out his ****Poké****dex and scanned Treecko seeing it knew Pound, Absorb and Leer. He put his ****Poké****dex back into his bag and stood in a battle stance. "Use Pound!" He said as soon as the Wood Gecko Pokémon was also ready. He launched into the air with his tail glowing and hit the Hoothoot. Hoothoot shook his head and looked angrily at Treecko. The owl responded by also using tackle at Treecko. Treecko dodged swiftly and while he was doing this Aiden shouted "use absorb!" Two red beams came out of Treecko's hands damaging the Hoothoot and healing Treecko. "Almost there! Now use one last absorb attack!" Treecko obeyed these orders and shot two more red beams at the Hoothoot. Hoothoot began to spin around dazed. "Now is the time!" Aiden shouted. He threw a ****Poké****-ball at Hoothoot and hoped for the best. It shook once then a second time and then a third time before he finally caught it! "My ****Poké****dex should tell me what moves you know!" Aiden said as he was rummaging through his bag. He pulled it out and saw that his new Hoothoot knew Hypnosis, Foresight, Tackle and Growl. He was quite impressed and put the ****Poké****dex back in his rucksack. "Treecko, Hoothoot return!" Aiden said as he started to walk towards a lake on the horizon.**

**The Lake on the Horizon**

**Aiden sat down at a perfect spot to see all of the lake, the forest and all the trainers who were also on their Frontier Journeys. He thought if they weren't busy later that they might want to battle to train their ****Poké****mon. Aiden saw something unnerving coming towards him. There were shapes in the forest running towards him. Whether they were Friend or Foe he would have to figure out...**


	2. Friends to the End!

Pokémon: Amber

***Please Note I do not own Pokémon or its contents. Although I do have some of my OCs in here as well. **

The Figures were getting larger as they got closer. Aiden stood up with Treecko's Poké-ball ready at hand. It turns out the figures weren't running towards him. One was running towards the lake and the other was following him. The first boy (who had blonde hair) ran up to Aiden and asked, "I am not here to battle... well I might want to later, but is this Crystal Lake?" Aiden responded quickly by saying "yeah it is, why? Is something important here?" the boy looked at Aiden as if he had been living under a rock for years "yeah... Seel can be caught here!" the blonde trainer replied. Aiden started to laugh only to see the expression meant he was serious. "Do you know who Seel evolves into!?" the boy asked. Aiden then recalled that they evolve into Dewgong, who are total monsters."Sorry just remembered the evolved into Dewgongs, so what's your name?" Aiden asked. "Conner Blake" the boy answered. He then said "this is my brother, John Blake." Conner turned around to see that John was off looking in bushes and up trees. "JOHN!" Conner shouted. John saw Conner and ran back to him. "Sorry about that it's just I am looking for the REALLY rare shiny Dedenne, that's the only reason I came with my brother!" John said. Conner proceeded to punch John in the arm. "Oh so are you looking for it too?" Aiden asked Conner. "No I am on a quest to meet all legendary Pokémon!" Conner said inspirationally. Before Aiden could say anything else Conner asked "could you do me a favour and help us find a Seel?" Aiden agreed and received a small, black walkie-talkie from Conner. They fanned out to three different sides of the lake. Aiden took the East side of the lake, John taking the West and Conner taking the South. After half an hour of searching, John's voice came over the walkie-talkie. "You guys need to come here and check this out."

(On the West side of the lake.)

After Conner and Aiden had rushed to John they were feeling very disappointed. As Aiden was panting and using his knees to support him he said "why did you call us, there is no Seel here!? John responded by saying "well if you look down there, that little alcove according to the Pokédex is where Seel live. So we just need one of them to leave and then we can battle it and hopefully catch it!"

Conner said "well to speed up the process, John send out Squirtle and get him to lure the Seel out." John tossed his Poké-ball and Squirtle emerged from it and quickly dived into the water.

"So what Pokémon do you have" Aiden asked Conner. "Here I'll show you!" Conner said, he then threw his Poké-ball and a Charmander emerged!

Aiden was impressed with the starters Conner and John chose. "It's coming!" John shouted. Aiden and Conner looked into the water to see Squirtle swimming quickly away from an angry Seel. "He accidentally provoked it, not lured it!" John said. Charmander got ready for battle as the Seel was getting closer every second. Squirtle Leaped out of the water and hid behind John. When Seel leaped out of the water Conner yelled "Ember!" Charmander shot a blazing hot ember at the wild Seel. It scorched his underbelly but it looked angrier than ever. Seel used Icy Wind but Charmander managed to dodge it. "Scratch!" Conner commanded Charmander to use. Charmander lunged at Seel with claws glowing but missed and landed in the water. The Fire Lizard Pokémon made sure his tail didn't extinguish or he would tragically die. The Seel hit him with another Icy Wind attack. "Charmander keep using scratch on him and don't stop!" Charmander looked furious and kept attacking Seel and didn't look like he wants to stop. "Ember!" Conner shouted. Charmander shot out another ember and knocked Seel back 2 metres. "Ok Charmander that's enough!" Conner said. He threw a Poké-ball at it and it shook three times before being captured! "YES I CAUGHT HIM!" Conner shouted in joy.

"Let's go eat, I am starving" John said. "Aiden since you helped us do you want to come get some food as well?" Conner asked kindly. Aiden thought about this offer and agreed. "Great tonight we eat like kings!" John said with an exclamation of delight.

(6:00 p.m; The Route leading towards Oldale Town.)

"I guess this is goodbye, oh I forgot to ask what your journey is?" Conner said. "Oh I'm on a Frontier Journey." Aiden said. Conner looked surprised and ecstatic. "Really we're going the same way as you except we'll have a few minor de-tours. Can we come with you?" Aiden answered by saying "yeah 3 is better than 1!" With that the trio of trainers departed the lake and started their journeys.

To Be Continued...


	3. Timber!

**Pokémon:**** Amber**

***Please Note I do not own Pokémon or its contents. Although I do have some of my OCs in here as well. **

Our three protagonists are resting after walking for a long time after walking from Crystal Lake. It soon reached nightfall and Aiden went to his tent to go to sleep. Not too long after Conner did the same. John was about to but noticed a rustling bush and decided to investigate. John checked out what was making the bush moved. Suddenly he had a severe pain in his head he had been hit with something. He saw a small piece of Timber on the ground. A creature jumped out of the bush, grabbed the timber and jumped back into the bush in the flash of a second. In that second John could identify the Pokémon as Timburr.

"Go Squirtle!" John said. Squirtle came out from the Poké-ball and looked ready to fight. The Timburr attacked Squirtle and began the fight. "Use Water Gun!" John commanded. A stream of water fired from Squirtle's mouth at the Timburr. He was knocked back and countered with Pound. He knocked Squirtle to the ground. He tried to get up but Timburr pounded him away. "Water Gun again!" John said. This time the water hit him so hard the piece of timber was now soft & dripping wet. "Finish off with tackle!" John shouted. Squirtle tried to tackle the Timburr but was pounded when he was about to hit the Timburr. "WATER GUN!" John shouted! The stream of water knocked the Timburr to the floor. John threw a Poké-ball at it and it moved once, moved twice and moved a third time before finally getting caught. "I can finally sleep." John said happily.

The Campsite (The Next Morning)

"Bro I noticed you left the camp at one point and didn't come back for a while! Did something happen?" Conner asked. "Oh yeah, I caught a Timburr last night."John replied. "Really do you want to do a training match?" Conner asked excitedly. "Sure!" The brothers took out two Poké-balls with Conner's containing Seel and John's containing Timburr. "On the count of three you throw out your Pokémon. 1, 2, 3!" Aiden said. Timburr and Seel came onto the battlefield. "Use pound!" John commanded the Timburr to do. Timburr sat on the ground and did nothing. "Timburr I said use pound!" John shouted. Timburr still sat on the ground without a care in the world. "TIMBURR!" John shouted. Conner smirked and said "Well then, this is an easy win! Seel use Icy Wind!" The ice attack hit Timburr but it was at a cost. Timburr stood with back faced to Seel. It turned around and charged at Seel. It pinned it to ground and was about to start mercilessly attack Seel but John shouted "Timburr, return!" Timburr was sent back to his Poké-ball and the match was over. Conner rushed over to Seel to see if he was alright. Seel started to cry out in pain. "We have to get him to a Pokémon centre!" Conner shouted. Guilt started to weigh very heavily on John's shoulders.

(Pokémon Centre Waiting Room.)

There was a lot of awkward tension in the room. John was sitting on one end of the couch twiddling his thumbs. Conner was staring angrily at him and Aiden was sitting in the middle of them. "Excuse me; are you Conner Blake?" Nurse Joy asked. "Yes I am." Conner replied. He had jumped off the couch. "Is Seel alright?" Conner asked. "Yes, he is fine." Nurse Joy said with a smile. Conner sighed in relief while John started to look happy for the first time since before the incident. "Nurse, if I may ask why did my Timburr get angry like that?"John asked. Nurse Joy replied "Your Timburr must have back lashed like that because the bond between you and it isn't strong enough. Try caring for it more and it should start to trust you!"

The Campsite

While Conner and Aiden were doing a training battle with Hoothoot and Seel. John sat down and thought "how will I bond with Timburr? It doesn't make sense!" John watched Timburr playing with Squirtle, Charmander, Treecko and.


	4. Team Hakai

Pokémon: Amber

***Please Note I do not own Pokémon or its contents. Although I do have some of my OCs in here as well.**

Conner stood still in front of a man wearing a long, black and tattered robe. The room they were in was lit poorly, so Conner could not make out the man's face. "Team Hakai are coming for you, Conner!" The man looked up showing he had yellow eyes with red pupils. Conner tried to take a step backwards "Kith and Kin, doesn't matter we shall kill all close to you!" Conner was about to shout at him until he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw the man had stabbed him through the heart. "Goodbye..." The man said with an evil smirk. As Conner dropped to his knees gasping for breath, the man started evilly laughing. Conner woke up in his tent panting and sweating.

"Good Morning bro! What's wrong" John said upon noticing Conner exiting his tent. Looking like he had just witnessed his parents murder. Aiden then exited his tent and said "I just had a really weird dream where I got mauled by a Donphan!" Conner replied by saying "Well I just had a dream where a man said he would kill my friends and family, and then proceeded to murder me with no remorse!" John looked very worried because normally whenever Conner dreamt something it would come true. Like the time he dreamt of catching a Seel 3 months before it actually happened. John replied coolly by saying "probably doesn't mean anything." With that they stopped discussing Conner's dream. They packed up their campsite and proceeded down the pathway until they finally reached; Oldale town!

Before they could take their first few steps into the small town, a man ran past them yelling "move!" He was wearing a white uniform with black shoulder pads and a strange circle with a red h in it. He tripped over their tent bag and out of nowhere 6 Officer Jennies and 12 Arcanines surrounded him. "Lucifer Williams, you are under arrest for murder, theft and previously resisting arrest. Anything you say or do can be used against you in court!" The officers shouted in synch. The trio of trainers were shocked at the terrible crimes that this man had committed. Conner started to think to himself "Where have I seen this man before..." then to his horror Conner noticed the same long, black and tattered robe the man from his dream had. Conner was at a loss for words, he tried to run away but he was petrified in fear. "You are also being put on trial for allegedly being a part of the Criminal Organization; Team Hakai!" The Officers shouted at Lucifer. "Bro are you ok, you look really pale?" John asked. "Let's get him to a Pokémon Centre." Aiden suggested. "Team Hakai will live on!" Lucifer Williams shouted. He threw a smoke pellet on the ground blinding the Officers and Arcanines. When the smoke cleared he was gone! "We better get going." John said in a solemn voice. They rushed to the Pokémon Centre with a terrified Conner.

(At the Pokémon Centre.)

"Conner, what happened back there?" Aiden asked. "That man... Was the one from my dream! The one that promised to kill my Friends and Family!" Conner said angrily. Before Aiden or John could say anything, 3 Grunts wearing the same uniform as Lucifer did (without the cape though) barged into the Pokémon Centre, 2 stood in front of John, Aiden and Conner while the other walked up to Nurse Joy and put her to sleep with a small gas ball. "We are members of Team Hakai and we challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" The three Grunts said in synch. The 3 Trainers looked at each other not knowing what to do. The Team Hakai members then said "Or else!"

To be continued...


	5. Challenge of the Grunts!

Pokémon: Amber

***Please Note I do not own Pokémon or its contents. Although I do have some of my OCs in here as well. **

The 3 Grunts stared down at John, Conner and Aiden. "Come on guys we have to, who knows what they'll do if we don't accept." Aiden whispered to the two Blake siblings. "I suppose." Conner muttered. "Do you accept!?" The Grunt standing nearest to the door said. Aiden stood up and said "Yes, we do accept!" The Grunt replied "then you will follow us to the training field upstairs." The 3 Grunts walked up the steps and Aiden, Conner and John followed. They went through a door they didn't even know existed and saw a huge, rocky battlefield. Up on a terrace overlooking the arena stood a black haired woman wearing a lab-coat with a red H (the same as Lucifer's) imprinted on the back "John Blake will fight first against Grunt Ashton!" announced the black-haired woman. The red haired Grunt took the nearest side of the battlefield, making John walk to the other side. "You will throw out your Pokémon on the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!" She shouted.

Grunt Ashton sent out Poochyena and John sent out Squirtle. John began to think to himself "I need Squirtle to do this or else I'll be left with a Timburr who doesn't listen to me." John gulped at the thought of this. "Poochyena use Howl!" the Grunt shouted. Poochyena howled and a red aura surrounded it (which meant its attack was raised.) "Use Water Gun, Squirtle!" John shouted the stream of water hit the Poochyena and knocked it back. "Use Howl again Poochyena!" Grunt Ashton commanded. The Poochyena had the same red aura again (still raising its attack.) "Ok Poochyena use tackle!" The Grunt said again. The wolf Pokémon charged at Squirtle and actually knocked it out! "How is that possible?" John asked in a confused tone. "I raised my Poochyena's attack by two, making tackle even stronger, if I keep doing that... (Grunt Ashton smirked) you're finished!" "Go Timburr!" John shouted. The muscular Pokémon faced away from Poochyena with his arms crossed. Grunt Ashton chuckled and said "this Timburr is dead meat! Poochyena use Bite!" the Poochyena began to run towards the Timburr and wasn't going to stop. It eyes showed it all it wanted to do is kill. Timburr saw it charging from the corner of his eye and at the last smacked Poochyena away with his timber piece. The wolf Pokémon yelped in pain. Timburr stood up and used pound without John

Having to tell him to. "Is this his comeback?" Conner asked curiously. "You asked for it punk!" Grunt Ashton shouted. "Go Sneasel!" the Team Hakai member said. The Sharp Claw Pokémon prepared itself for its duel against Timburr. "Quick Attack!" Grunt Ashton said. The Sneasel began to run at Timburr with its claws glowing. It jumped into the air about to strike the Muscular Pokémon but it was blocked by Timburr's timber piece. Splinters flew everywhere, luckily not hitting anyone. "Sneasel retreat and try another Quick Attack!" Grunt Ashton commanded. Sneasel tried to get back to his trainer but his claws were stuck in the log! Timburr smirked and spun around eventually throwing the log and Sneasel into the wall. A dust cloud prevented anyone from seeing what happened to Sneasel. Finally after a couple of minutes, the smoke cleared and Sneasel had fainted! "Yes!" John said to himself. "Sneasel has fainted which means Grunt Ashton is out of Pokémon, therefore John is the victor of the battle! Next up is Conner vs. Grunt Harold. Conner smiled because he was glad it was his time to battle. "You're going down!" Conner said confidently. The Grunt looked at Conner in disgust "You are only a little piece of filth; I will bring you to your knees and make you beg for mercy. Prepare for battle!" Grunt Harold shouted. Conner was fuming after hearing this. He gripped his Poké ball so tight it nearly broke. "For this battle water will surround the normal battlefield, you may now start the battle!" The female scientist shouted. Grunt Harold threw out Carvanha and it jumped into the water while Conner sent out Charmander. Conner swore loudly as Carvanha had a type advantage. "Am I allowed switch?" Conner asked the scientist overlooking the battle. She shook her head meaning no. "Carvanha use Bite!" Grunt Harold said. Carvanha jumped out of the water and bit Charmander's arm. Charmander was knocked back but quickly recovered. "Where did it go!?" Conner asked panicking."Destiny Bond!" Grunt Harold said with an evil tone in his voice. "That's not possible, Carvanha can't learn Destiny Bond!" John shouted from the stands. Grunt Harold turned towards John and said "through breeding it can! Which is absolutely wonderful for me so (Grunt Harold turned back to Conner) if your Charmander beats my Carvanha then he faints as well!" Conner thought to himself "I have no other choice." Grunt Harold shouted "Use Bite again Carvanha!" Conner had his head down while smirking. The Carvanha jumped out of the water behind Charmander. "Charmander use Ember behind you now!" Conner shouted. Charmander turned around and shot a blazing hot ember at Carvanha knocking it down onto the ground. "Carvanha no!" Grunt Harold shouted. Carvanha started to flail (not the move) around as it was losing air quickly. "Finish him off with another ember!" Conner shouted. Charmander shot another ember at Carvanha, making him faint. Charmander then dropped to the ground because he had fainted as well with the effects of Destiny Bond. "1 left, who is it?" Grunt Harold said with yet again an evil tone in his voice. "I'll go first." Grunt Harold said. He threw the Poké ball and a Purugly emerged. Conner gulped and threw out Seel. "Icy Wind!" Conner shouted. Seel conjured up a chilling wind which hit Purugly. The Cat Pokémon turned blue for a split second while its body temperature started to drop slowly. "Use Scratch Purugly!" Purugly's claws began to glow and it charged at Seel. Seel attempted to dodge it but Purugly was too fast and agile. "Icy Wind again!" Conner shouted again. Purugly dodged it and meowed tauntingly. Conner thought "this won't work; I need to think of something else." "Purugly finish this off with another scratch!" Grunt Harold said. The Purugly started to charge at Seel again with its claws glowing. Just when it was about to land the final blow, Conner shouted "Seel, now!" Seel conjured up the same frosty wind as before turning Purugly blue again. Purugly shrieked in pain and fainted. "Purugly has fainted which means Grunt Harold has run out of Pokémon, therefore Conner Blake is the victor!" The Black headed, female scientist shouted. "Next we will have Aiden Lynch vs. Grunt Walter!" Aiden sighed and approached the battlefield. "Unlike the failures I call comrades I shall not lose!" Grunt Walter said proudly. "Begin the Fight!" The female scientist shouted. Grunt Walter threw out Roggenrola and Aiden threw out Treecko. "Yes!" Aiden said excitedly. Grunt Walter quickly switched out to an angry Litleo. "There is no switching out! Aiden shouted angrily. He looked up at the female scientist; who was pretending she saw nothing. "Use Ember!" Grunt Walter said. Treecko dodged the hot Ember very easily. "Absorb!" Aiden said. Two red beams came out of Treecko's hands damaging Litleo and healing Treecko. Litleo stumbled around after the attack but quickly jumped back into her battle stance. "Leer!" Grunt Walter shouted. The Litleo leered at Treecko making him glow blue lowering his defence. "Pound!" Aiden said. Treecko's tail glowed white and he hit the Litleo. The lion cub was sent flying down the battlefield. When she finally stopped Grunt Walter noticed she had fainted and said "Damn it! Litleo return, go Roggenrola!" The Boulder Pokémon emerged from the Poké ball and stood at his end of the battlefield doing nothing. "Absorb!" Aiden shouted. Again, two red beams shot out of Treecko's hands damaging Roggenrola and healing Treecko. Roggenrola still just stood at his end of the battlefield. "Finish him off with Pound!" Aiden shouted. "Headbutt!" Grunt Walter shouted. As soon as Treecko was a metre away from him, Roggenrola head butted the Wood Gecko Pokémon knocking him out instantly! "It's all up to you!" Aiden said while smiling happily. He threw his Poké ball and his Hoothoot emerged. "What are you so happy about; Roggenrola will take that puny owl out in seconds!" Grunt Walter. Aiden began laughing with an evil tone in his voice. "What's so funny!?" Grunt Walter asked angrily. Aiden replied with his face looking at the floor "I just find it funny how everyone doubts the Noctowl evolutionary line. Thinking it's just another bird, nowhere near the power of Staraptor or Talonflame. But the thing is (Aiden looks up) no one has seen my Noctowl yet. Sadly they'll have to wait a while until Hoothoot here (Hoothoot jumps) evolves. Prepare for the wrath of the Owl." Aiden's voice suddenly turned from evil to serious. "Hoothoot, Hypnosis." Aiden said. Rings flew from Hoothoot's head and they hit Roggenrola. "Headbutt!" Grunt Walter shouted angrily. Roggenrola stood still and didn't make a sound. "HEADBUTT!" Grunt Walter screamed. Roggenrola remained still not making any noise. "It seems you're not familiar with the effects of Hypnosis, Walter. When Hypnosis is used, hypnotic rings transmit from the Pokémon's membrane and if it hits the target Pokémon the opponent falls into a deep slumber not being able to use any move besides Sleep Talk or Snore until it wakes up." Aiden explained. Grunt Walter became really angry as soon as heard this. "Hoothoot, start using tackle over and over again and don't stop until you get too tired to continue. Hoothoot nodded in agreement and charged at Roggenrola using Tackle. Hoothoot kept tackling Roggenrola and didn't want to stop. His stamina was running low but he didn't care. He wanted to prove to everyone why Aiden had faith in him. "Roggenrola has fainted which means Grunt Walter is out of Pokémon, therefore Aiden Lynch is the winner!" the Female scientist shouted. Hoothoot was surprised at hearing this as he didn't notice Roggenrola fainting. Aiden then shouted in the Scientists direction "So now that all 3 of us beat ye, who is Team Hakai and what do they want with Conner!?" She replied "Grunts get ready for teleportation!" The Scientist and Grunts began glowing blue meaning they were teleporting away. "STOP!" Aiden screamed. He began running up the steps leading to where the Scientist was. They stopped glowing blue and the Scientist threw a Poké ball in front of Aiden from which Scizor emerged. She touched a strange device on her wrist and Scizor began glowing. He was Mega-evolving! When he was finished the Scientist shouted "I am Sabrina Hartman, sister of failed scientist Colress Hartman and Admin of Team Hakai. Now that you know who I am, Scizor kill him." Scizor grabbed Aiden's neck with its pincer and began crushing his it. Aiden fell to his knees gasping for air. All anyone could hear was a loud cracking noise filing the room. Eventually Aiden collapsed onto the ground because of lack of oxygen. All The Team Hakai members immediately teleported away (including Mega Scizor.) John and Conner rushed to Aiden's side. "He only has a small pulse left, it could stop any minute! Conner said panicking. "NURSE JOY!" John cried out. Nurse Joy, 5 Blisseys and 5 Audinos rushed to the battlefield. She ran up to Aiden and after a couple of minutes of trying to heal him she said with tears rolling down her cheeks "his injuries are too serious to deal with in this small Pokémon Centre! He needs to be rushed to the Poké- hospital in Slateport City!" The Audinos and Blisseys carried Aiden on a stretcher to an ambulance. John grabbed Aiden's Hoothoot (who hadn't been returned to his Poké ball) and followed Nurse Joy, Conner, the Audinos and the Blisseys to the Ambulance. Hoothoot closed his eyes and prayed to Arceus that Aiden would be ok. A single tear ran down his cheek while doing this. Treecko jumped out of his Poké ball and hopped onto the stretcher next to Aiden. Hoothoot flew out of John's arms and did the same. John and Conner muttered to themselves "Arceus, Giratina, Dialga and Palkia please let him be ok..."

To be continued...


	6. Critical Condition!

Pokémon: Amber

***Please Note I do not own Pokémon or its contents. Although I do have some of my OCs in here as well. **

The Ambulance's sirens were starting to give Conner a headache. They blared across the Hoenn region while it raced towards the Poké-Hospital in Slateport City. The door which separated the Driver seat and the Stretcher opened revealing Nurse Joy. She said "We will be at the Hospital shortly, if there is any last words (Conner and John glared at Nurse Joy with their mouths gaping open) because while they are operating on him, you will be forced to wait in the waiting room. As soon as she left, a flashback of the incident occurred in John's and Conner's mind. It horrified them to think that a Pokémon could possibly kill a human. They thought it was a possibility but never thought they would witness it. Well that was the past and now their new friend could possibly die after Scizor cracked an important bone in his neck. Hoothoot and Treecko probably took it the hardest, as he was their trainer and was meant to make everything better. The Ambulance pulled up to the Poké-Hospital and Aiden's stretcher was carried to the operation ward. All they could do now was hope.

(5 Days later)

John, Conner, Treecko, Hoothoot and Conner and John's Pokémon all sat in the waiting room with a solemn atmosphere in the room. The Pokémon just sat in a huddle holding hands and hoping for the best. Nurse Joy opened the door "Aiden Lynch is currently stable! Yet sadly that could change any minute now." The pink-haired nurse said. Conner then asked "may we see him?" Nurse Joy replied "you may but don't expect too much as he is only waking up from the anaesthesia now." Then the Nurse led them to Aiden's room. He had an oxygen mask on his face, a drip on his arm and a heart monitor connected to his chest. Treecko climbed up the right side of the bed and Hoothoot climbed up the left. They began hugging him because they were extremely happy he was currently alive. Aiden said in a very faint voice "_hey guys_. _How are ya doing?_" John and Conner replied in synch "Good." "_Nurse Joy said I could leave in a couple of hours, or days if I don't recover properly._" Aiden said happily. He then suggested "_You guys shouldn't just stay here. Go explore the city. I'll send Hoothoot and Treecko to find you when I am better._" John and Conner took that suggestion and left the Poké-Hospital. "Hey Bro, want to check out a battle in the Battle Tent?" Conner asked. "No, you go on ahead though I'll catch up later!" John replied. John then walked towards the city centre and Conner walked towards the Battle Tent. John had to keep his hands in his pockets in case of pick-pockets. All of a sudden John heard a high pitched laugh and his wallet was gone!

"How is that possible!?" John shouted. In the corner of his eye he saw a small black fox running off with his wallet. "Get back here!" he screamed. John began running after this strange black fox. The chase led John into a fancy restaurant. "You can only enter if you buy food!" a tall waiter shouted at John. "That thing stole my wallet!" John said while pointing at the small black fox. Just when John was about to catch up, the fox tipped over a water jug and John skidded into the wall. The elder Blake sibling had a genius idea. He got Timburr's Poké ball out and threw it in front of the black fox. Timburr faced away from the fox until it ran into his back. Timburr turned around and smacked the black fox in the face with his timber. "Timburr, use pound!" John said excitedly. Timburr completely ignored him and focused on the black fox. "Wait a second!" John shouted. He then took out his Pokédex and scanned the black fox. It said it was a Zorua! Timburr attempted to smack the Zorua's back but it dodged it and bit Timburr. (Not the move Bite!) The muscular Pokémon screamed in pain and looked at Zorua who was charging at Timburr preparing another bite attack. Timburr slapped it across the face with his wooden log. Zorua made a quick recovery and began using Fury swipes on Timburr. It slashed him once, twice, three times four times and then the fifth and final time before Timburr fell on the ground dazed. Zorua was about to finish him off with pursuit but John had thrown a Poké ball at it! It shook once, twice, three times but Zorua broke out! "STOP!" John screamed as he ran towards his injured Timburr. John blocked Zorua's pursuit attack and picked up Timburr. "It's going to be ok." John said to Timburr. He took a chair and sat down. While he did this Zorua went towards one of John's empty Poké balls. The Tricky Fox Pokémon opened it and jumped inside. It shook once, twice, three times before John had caught Zorua! As soon as it was caught, John's wallet fell on the ground. "Timburr return!" John said while looking at Zorua's Poké ball. "A new Friend..." John thought. The elder Blake sibling walked out of the restaurant after apologising for the damage. He saw Treecko tugging on his pants leg so he had began to walking back towards the Poké- Hospital.

To be continued...


	7. The Power of Solosis

Pokémon: Amber

***Please Note I do not own Pokémon or its contents. Although I do have some of my OCs in here as well. **

"_You guys shouldn't just stay here. Go explore the city. I'll send Hoothoot and Treecko to find you when I am better._" John and Conner took that suggestion and left the Poké-Hospital. "Hey Bro, want to check out a battle in the Battle Tent?" Conner asked. "No, you go on ahead though I'll catch up later!" John replied. John then walked towards the city centre and Conner walked towards the Battle Tent. Conner was really excited to see some intense battles in the Battle Tent. Conner saw in the corner of his eye a strange green blob. He turned around and saw it was the Pokémon; Solosis. "Hey Solosis, I always wanted one of them." Conner said. He took out Charmander's Poké Ball and sent him out. Solosis looked at Conner in wonder and awe as it began to think about a man named "Arcane." He wore a tall, black top hat and a tuxedo. He had to walk with a walking stick as his leg had given out on him years before. He performed wonderful tricks (making things disappear and reappear, walking on air etc.) for free with his beloved Pokémon; Alakazam, Reuniclus, Kadabra, Duosion, Abra and this very Solosis. They would travel the Hoenn region entertaining and amazing people. For some reason whenever Solosis looked at Conner he thought that he looked exactly like him except with different clothes. "Charmander use Ember!" Conner shouted. Just as it was about to hit Solosis had another memory. It showed Arcane and his 6 Pokémon after the show, they were in his trailer relaxing when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" shouted Arcane. When the door opened the trailer set ablaze and a man standing there wearing a strange white uniform with a red H on it was throwing different Dark Type Pokémon out of their Poké Balls while the Typholsion next to him burned the Trailer down with Flamethrower. "Alakazam and Reuniclus go fight against the Pokémon outside. Kadabra and Duosion stay inside in case they do not succeed. Abra and Solosis, run!" Arcane ordered of his Pokémon to do. Without even thinking Abra and Solosis went through the open window and left the burning tent. Behind them they could hear Arcane screaming in pain as he burned along with his friends. (Flashback end.) Solosis began crying at the thought of that and floated away. Conner shouted "hey!" As him and Charmander began to pursue the Solosis. The Cell Pokémon flew into an old, beaten down building and began crying. Solosis just wished that he had stayed back and helped Arcane. To this day he still wondered where Abra had gone after their home burned to the ground. Conner rammed the door down with his shoulder. He quickly swore as doing this hurt quite a bit. He saw the sad Solosis in a corner and began to say "I am sorry for whatever I did to upset you. I still really want to catch you; I won't even use Charmander if fire was the upset you. I have a Seel which I will use so, please!" Solosis floated in the air and nodded. If this was any other trainer Solosis would have floated away but he had a good feeling about Conner. "Go, Seel!" Conner shouted. The Sea Lion Pokémon jumped onto the battlefield and prepared to fight. Solosis began the battle by making clones of itself with Double Team. "Solosis can't learn Double tea, by Level Up! You must have had a trainer before who gave you that TM." Solosis flashbacked to the day where Arcane held a strange white/grey disc in front of him. Arcane said to him "for this week's act you'll need this TM to fool the audience. The disc touched Solosis' forehead and Arcane's Pokédex began beeping. The words "_Solosis wants to learn Double Team but Solosis already knows 4 moves. Delete a move for Double Team."_ Arcane smirked as he selected the move Psywave to be forgotten. "Use Icy Wind on all of them!" Conner shouted. A chilling wind covered all of the Cell Pokémon making the Clones disappear and damaging the real one! Solosis began to think to himself "I know I can trust him." "Now!" Conner shouted as he threw a Poké ball. The Poké ball didn't even shake before Solosis was caught. "Cool!" Conner shouted in delight. "Seel, Return!" Conner said. Before he could do anything else Aiden's Hoothoot began pecking on his shoe signalling to return to the Poké Hospital. Conner started to run to the Hospital curious about Aiden's condition.

To be continued...


	8. Training Battle: John vs Conner!

Pokémon: Amber

***Please Note I do not own Pokémon or its contents. Although I do have some of my OCs in here as well. **

Conner and John were rushing to the Poké Hospital from 2 different directions but for the same reason. They needed to know if Aiden recovered or... passed away. They both met outside the door before Conner said in a worried tone "are you ready?" John gulped and said "yes." The Blake siblings opened the doors and they nearly danced with joy when they saw Aiden sitting in the waiting room. His Hoothoot and Treecko climbed up on the couch beside him exhausted after finding John and Conner and bringing them back. Aiden laughed and said to his fatigued Pokémon "we have to go now but don't worry I'll carry you." Conner went over to Aiden and said "I can't believe you recovered so quickly and you don't even need a cast!" The younger Blake child patted Aiden on the back making him flinch in pain. Aiden pulled down his jackets blue collar revealing a thin cast on his neck. Conner quickly apologised for hurting his friend. "Alright let's go!" Aiden said. He quickly walked out of the Poké Hospital with his Pokémon balancing on his shoulder not hurting his neck. Before John and Conner could leave Nurse Joy stopped them and said "hello, I was Aiden's nurse while he was recovering here. He is able to leave just make sure he doesn't do too much physical activity. John and Conner nodded in agreement and exited the Hospital.

**(19:15; Route 110)**

"I think it's time to set up camp." Aiden said looking at the moon. John and Conner agreed so they took out the tent bags and other camp gear. After everything was set up they sat around a campfire and Aiden asked "so what did ye do in Slateport City?" John replied first by saying "As soon as I left a Zorua took my wallet and I had to chase it down. I used Timburr to battle and blocked a pursuit that could've put Timburr in that Poké Hospital. Then I actually caught the Zorua!" (John then held up the ball in which the Tricky Fox Pokémon was captured.) "Awesome! Conner what did you do." Aiden asked. "Well I was going to go to the Battle Tent and watch really intense battles but on my way there I found a Solosis! I battled it and same as John caught it!" Conner replied. Aiden put on a happy smile but on the inside felt disappointed. He was the only one in the group to not have 3 Pokémon. All because of his stupid, broken neck! The 3 of them stayed up a while talking until they eventually went to sleep. As Aiden fell asleep he thought "_I need a 3rd Pokémon, but whom will I catch?_"

**(9:00; the next Morning.)**

As soon as he woke up Aiden heard Conner challenging John to a Pokémon battle. When he eventually exited his tent. John asked him "Aiden can you referee the match?" Aiden nodded in agreement and walked over to them. "Send out your Pokémon in 3, 2, 1 and now!" Aiden shouted. They threw their Poké balls in the air, Timburr emerged from John's and Charmander from Conner's. "_Interesting_" Aiden thought. "Pound!" John shouted. Timburr stood still and didn't respond. "Timburr Please!" John pleaded. Conner smirked and said "Charmander fire a flurry of Embers at Timburr!" Charmander unlike Timburr began using the move that his Trainer asked him to do. Blazing hot Embers began firing from Charmander's mouth and hitting Timburr. The first one hit Timburr's log setting it ablaze and knocking it out of the Muscular Pokémon's hand. He attempted to retrieve it but Charmander kept firing ember attacks at him until he eventually fainted. "Yes!" Conner shouted in joy. His Pokédex began beeping and it said (which Conner read aloud) "_Charmander has learnt Smokescreen_!" John grunted in anger and took out the next Poké ball. When he threw it, his Squirtle emerged. Without a second to think John shouted "Water Gun!" A stream of water started to come out of Squirtle's mouth targeting Charmander. "Charmander watch your tail!" Conner shouted worried about the Fire Lizard's safety. In the split second that Charmander looked at his tail, Squirtle had hit him with Water Gun. He was knocked backwards and soaked to the skin. He stared angrily at Squirtle who just looked evilly back. "Water Gun again!" John shouted. "Dodge it!" Conner shouted back. Charmander jumped to Conner's left thinking Water Gun missed but Squirtle somehow hit him making him faint. Conner swore and threw Seel out onto the battlefield. "Water Gun!" John shouted Squirtle fired another stream of water at Seel. The Sea Lion Pokémon was jumping towards Squirtle at the same time that he was hit by Water Gun. John then said "that's enough." Squirtle stopped using Water Gun but to his horror Seel had surfed through it. "Icy Wind!" Conner shouted. The chilly wind hit Squirtle and he fainted. Aiden thought to himself "_they're really matched in power and strategy. It must run in the family._" John smirked and threw out his last Pokémon; Zorua. "Pursuit!" John said. Within seconds of the attack hitting him, Seel fainted. _ "They're both down to 1, it's getting intense!" _"Are you ready ,Bro? John asked cockily. Conner replied confidently "of course. Why wouldn't I be ready to **take you down!?"** Conner threw out his final Pokémon; Solosis. "_John has a major advantage, but will that affect Conner's style of battle?_" Aiden thought to himself. "Double Team!" Conner shouted. The Cell Pokémon made multiple clones of it and surrounded Zorua. "Rollout!" Conner shouted. Solosis and its clones began rolling towards him and hitting Zorua but only the real one was hurting The Tricky Fox Pokémon. "Use Pursuit every time they pass by you!" John shouted at Zorua. The small Fox prepared itself for the incoming Rollout attack. When all of the Solosis passed by (the real one attacking) Zorua hit several of them with Pursuit vanquishing them immediately. They kept doing this until 1 Solosis remained. "This is it!" Conner shouted. That's right." John replied. They stood still for literally a minute before Conner shouted "ROLLOUT!" John then shouted "PURSUIT!" There was a huge clash and both Pokémon were sent flying. Both Pokémon had fainted! Aiden then shouted "Both Pokémon have faint which means both John and Conner are out of Pokémon, therefore the match is a draw!" Conner replied while holding his unconscious Solosis "thanks for the observation Sherlock!" Aiden laughed at Conner's joke and then went to pack their camping supplies. While he did this the same thought came into his head "_I need a 3rd Pokémon, but whom will I catch?"_

_To be continued..._


	9. John and Timburr!

Pokémon: Amber

***Please Note I do not own Pokémon or its contents. Although I do have some of my OCs in here as well. **

**(Campsite; 8:00)**

"Timburr can you pass me the tent bag please?" John asked. Timburr smirked and threw the tent bag at John's face when he wasn't looking. The elder Blake sibling was about to scream at Timburr for hurting him but Aiden stopped him and said "remember what Nurse Joy said? Screaming at it won't help bonding with him." John grunted and then continued to pack away their camping supplies and putting out the fire.

"Alright if we continue walking up this way we should reach Mauville City pretty soon!" Aiden exclaimed. Without John knowing, Timburr sneaked out of its Poké ball and proceeded to whack him on the head with his timber piece. Before John could turn around to see what hit him. Timburr jumped into a nearby bush. "Conner! Why did you hit me on the head!?" John shouted accusingly at Conner. The younger Blake sibling looked very confused because he didn't know what he was talking about. The conversation was caught short as Aiden found Timburr snickering in the bush. John looked at Timburr with venom in his eyes. Before Aiden could intervene John shouted" you know if you're just going to be unresponsive and annoying you can just go! (Timburr looked at John regretting what he had done.) NOW!" The oldest Blake child pointed his finger in the direction of the forest. Timburr got frustrated and walked back into the forest with an angry expression on his face. Aiden and Conner were shocked by John's actions but they had to keep walking to make good time.

(Lunch Time)

"Go Treecko and Hoothoot!" Aiden shouted. "Go Charmander, Seel and Solosis!" Conner said. "Go Squirtle and Zorua!" John said. The 7 Pokémon were confused because Timburr wasn't there. Zorua walked up to John with a confused face on. He looked like he had lost something. John picked up Zorua and said "I released Timburr because he never listened to me and was always causing trouble. I know this might upset you, but it was for the best!" A tear ran down Zorua's cheek. John tried to look away from his upset Pokémon before breaking down and saying "FINE! I will go into the forest, find Timburr and apologise!" Zorua wiped the tear off its face and began wagging its tail. John put down the Tricky Fox Pokémon so it could play with his, Aiden's and Conner's Pokémon. The eldest Blake child walked into the forest searching for Timburr.

Timburr was really angry at John for releasing him. The reason he didn't listen to him was because John hadn't earned his trust. Then he remembered when Zorua was about to kill him and John saved his live. Before he could consider going back to John a pack of Houndours surrounded him growling angrily. "TIMBURR!" John shouted a few metres away from the pack of Houndours. The pack of Pokémon ignored John and was about to attack the Muscular Pokémon when they smelled a nice juicy, raw pork chop. They saw it in John's hand and began to charge at him but he threw it behind him and the Houndours chased after it. John ran towards Timburr and hugged him "Please listen to me from now on!" John said. Timburr nodded in agreement and was glad to be back with John. The Pokémon and Trainer walked back to where Aiden and Conner were setting up camp. "_Now that Timburr listens to me, my Pokémon and I are growing stronger every second!_"

To be continued...


	10. Traning to the Max!

Pokémon: Amber

***Please Note I do not own Pokémon or its contents. Although I do have some of my OCs in here as well. Oh also this is the first episode of Pokémon: Amber in Double Digits! **

**(The Campsite; 6:15)**

Conner awoke in his tent because he could hear strange noises coming from their camp. He checked his digital watch and swore; it was quarter past 6 in the morning. He grabbed his torch and went to investigate. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just Aiden and his Pokémon training. They were punching 3 different tall stumps rapidly. "Can't sleep?" Aiden asked Conner without even looking behind him. "Yes because you're training is making a load of noise!" Conner shouted quietly. "If you can't get to sleep, Hoothoot hypnosis!" Aiden said. Hoothoot transmitted rings from his forehead hitting Conner and putting him to sleep instantly. Treecko then dragged him back into his tent and resumed training."Ok let's try a different method of training. Aiden said. He proceeded to climb up a tree with Hoothoot and Treecko following him up. "We're gonna jump from tree to tree and don't worry about falling... I will catch you! Aiden said to reassure his Pokémon. The 2 Pokémon and their trainer began leaping from one branch to the other. "_I may not have as many Pokémon as the others. But I will be the strongest!_" Aiden thought to himself.

**(The Campsite; 8:15)**

"Hey Bro! Want to battle again to see who the best really is!?" John shouted into Conner's tent. Conner replied "No, I have a splitting headache from Hoothoot using Hypnosis on me!" "I'll battle you." Aiden said as he and his Pokémon descended from the trees. "No it's Fine. It's just... I have 3 Pokémon and you have 2." John said. Aiden replied "So you're saying my Pokémon aren't strong enough to take on 3 Pokémon!" John failed to reassure Aiden by saying "no it's just I don't want an unfair advantage." Aiden looked angrier than ever and said "FINE! I'll just go catch a 3rd then!" Aiden then disappeared into the forest.

**(The Forest; 8:30)**

Aiden Poked his head over a bush looking at the first Pokémon he would attempt to catch. It was a Zigzagoon! "Go Treecko!" Aiden whispered. "Use Pound!" He ordered. Treecko's tail glowed and he attempted to hit Zigzagoon, but it scampered away. "Damn it!" Aiden shouted. All was not lost though as a Makuhita walked into his line of sight. "Absorb, now!" Aiden commanded. Two red beams shot out Treecko's hands damaging Makuhita and healing Treecko. "Good job. Use a Pound attack" Aiden said. Treecko's tail glowed white again and hit the Makuhita on the head. The Guts Pokémon became really angry and charged at Treecko. "Quick Attack!" Aiden said fondly remembering that Treecko had learned it during one of their morning training sessions. Treecko charged at Makuhita with a white energy flowing from behind him and even though Makuhita tried to attack first, Treecko landed the first blow. The Guts Pokémon started using the move Arm Thrust. It began punching Treecko with glowing alternate hands. Treecko was launched into the air and crashed into the ground. The Wood Gecko Pokémon smirked and Aiden's Pokédex started beeping. "_Treecko wants to learn Pursuit but Treecko already has 4 moves. Delete a move for Pursuit?" _As Aiden selected Tackle to be forgotten he said "Wait when Treecko learns Pursuit doesn't that mean..." Aiden was interrupted by the sudden white aura covering Treecko. After 30 seconds of this, Treecko had evolved into Grovyle! Aiden's jaw dropped as he said "Pursuit now!" Grovyle launched itself at Makuhita and hit it with an attack that looked like a star. The Makuhita fainted but was quickly healed by a nearby Blissey. The Guts Pokémon quickly ran away and Aiden sighed. He screamed to the heavens with his voice booming through the forest "will I ever catch a Pokémon!?" That second a Torkoal passed slowly by the infuriated trainer. Aiden saw the Coal Pokémon and said to his newly evolved starter "Quick Attack now!" Grovyle ran at Torkoal at blinding speeds knocking aback when the attack hit. It used a Fire Spin attack but Grovyle luckily dodged it. "Pursuit!" The Grovyle launched itself midair but was floored by a smog attack. "Grovyle it's now or never! Use Absorb!" The Wood Gecko Pokémon fired two red beams at Torkoal damaging it and healing Grovyle. Aiden threw his Poké Ball at Torkoal and it shook once, twice before the Coal Pokémon was caught! Aiden smirked while he thought "_now I have 3 Pokémon and the only evolved one!_"

**(The Campsite; 10:00)**

"Hey Aiden!" John said while Conner stared at him angrily because he was still annoyed about being put to sleep by hypnosis. "Did you catch someone?" Conner asked with an evil smile when he remembered Aiden's scream to the heavens. "Yes I did actually, a Torkoal." Aiden said while he threw out his new Pokémon. "And I have a little surprise." He said while throwing out Grovyle. Conner and John were surprised to see that Treecko had evolved and congratulated Aiden. "Well we better pack up and keep walking. Also I heard that a couple of miles from here is a strange place called; The Temple of 10 Dragons. We should stop there and see what it is." John suggested. Conner and Aiden agreed and continued to pack up their camping gear (tents, food, sleeping bags etc.) Aiden smirked when he thought "_maybe I'll catch some more Pokémon at the Temple of 10 Dragons!_"

**To be continued... **


End file.
